


Bury the sunlight

by Builder



Series: Jonestown [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sickfic, Vomiting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Jess isn't the only one who can throw down liquor.  But she does hold hers better than Nat does.





	Bury the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @builder051 
> 
> This fic has art! See it on Tumblr here:   
> https://builder051.tumblr.com/post/175928978741/52-nat-and-jess-get-drunk-together-and-nat

“I don’t…”  Nat breaks off in a fit of giggles.  “What are you even laughing at?”

“I don’t know!”  Jess wheezes.  She lets go of the whiskey bottle, allowing it to sway dangerously on the wobbly surface of the mattress.  “But you’re laughing at it, so it has to be funny.”

“God, no,” Nat struggles to explain, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.  “Just that you’re cracking up at me, cracking up at… I don’t even know.”

Jess pulls the hood of her jacket over her head and adopts a stern expression.  “Ok, young lady.  How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“That’s ironic,” Nat slurs.

“What is?”  Jess snatches the whiskey bottle up again and drains it in a single gulp.

“You’re acting like a cop, but you look like a criminal.”

“Do not,” Jess protests.  “Ok, but seriously.  How much have you had?”

“I don’t know.”  Nat rests her elbows on her knees and presses her fists to her temples.  “Enough for a…for a headache.”

“No, but…”  Jess shakes her hood back down.  “Every time you swallow is an ounce, give or take.”

“What?  I wasn’t  _counting_ ,” Nat says, raising her arms so her palms are open to her girlfriend.

“There’s your first mistake.  You should always know what you’ve had.”

“Well, maybe I’m a rookie.”  Nat can’t keep from sniggering.  

“Yeah?”  Jess leans in close.  “Well, there’s no three strikes rule here.”  She wraps her hands around Nat’s wrists.  “I think I’ll have to arrest you.”

“Really, officer?”  

“Yup.”  Jess pops the p, then presses a kiss to Nat’s cheek.  

Nat laughs again, but a sick belch escapes her lips.

“Gross,” Jess says, pulling away.  She doesn’t release Nat’s wrists, though, and ends up tugging her halfway across her lap.  “Sorry.”

“Ugh,” Nat groans.

“You ok?”

“Ehhhh,” Nat draws out the sound.  “I’m fiiiine.”

“No, you’re not.”  Jess snakes her arm around Nat’s shoulders and squints into her face.

Nat grins, but her cheeks go pale.

“How ‘bout we move you to the bathroom?” Jess suggests, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

“‘m fine.  I’m not gonna get sick,” Nat protests.

“You’re not the one with a degree in binge drinking.  Come on.”

“Stop telling me what to do.”  Nat sets her mouth in a hard line, but the effect is ruined when she swallows convulsively.

“Hey,”  Jess does her best to find a serious voice through the bubbles of giddiness permeating her brain.  “You do what you want, but you’re not puking in my bed.”

The mention of vomit spurs a gag from Nat, and she slaps a hand sloppily over her mouth and lets Jess drag her across the hall.  

“There you go.  Get it up.”  Jess pats her shoulder and perches on the edge of the bathtub.

“You don’t have to fucking watch me,” Nat grumbles into the toilet bowl.  “I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Jess says scarcastically.  “Maybe I get off on it.”

Nat slowly looks up at her, eyes narrowed, but then her body wracks with a heave and she buries her face below the rim.  “Fuck.”

Jess breathes out slowly as she listens to sick splash into the water.  Nat breaks off coughing, but she only gets a few seconds’ respite before round two takes hold.

“Would you stab me in the ribs if I held your hair?” Jess asks, chancing a smile.  

Nat peeks at her, eyes puffy and nose dripping, and shrugs.

Jess moves to her side.  She strokes one hand down Nat’s spine, then sweeps her short auburn locks away from her face.  “It’s ok.  It’s gonna suck for a couple hours, but then you’ll feel better,” Jess whispers.

Nat coughs and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.  “You’re a pervert, you know?”

“Huh?”  Jess looks at her for a second before it clicks.  “That was a joke.  I don’t…”  She shakes her head, but can’t keep from dissolving into drunken titters.  “You just…don’t have to do everything by yourself.”

“Don’t I, though?”  Nat’s eyes glisten in the darkness.

“Nope.”  Jess reaches up to flush the toilet.  “Believe it or not, I’ve done this a few times before.”

“So have I,” Nat admits.  “Just…it’s been too long.”  She sighs and looks wistfully at Jess.  “All of it’s been too long.”

Jess uses the edge of the counter to haul herself to her feet.  She runs a a washcloth under the cold tap, then hands it down to Nat.  “You’ll remember.”


End file.
